Eclipse of the Moon
by Number one Itachi fan-girl
Summary: Three long years after the attack on Midgar, Vincent Valentine walked the streets. But when a mysterious organization arrives in Kalm and begins to kill and kidnap innocent people, Can Vincent save them? And save the love of his life?..Only time will tell
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Greetings my new and old readers. A pleasure to see you reading. And guess what..? I DID IT AGAIN..! NEW STORY! WHOO!! ...Any-way... I hope you all enjoy the first chapter. If you dont like it or like it or just think it's overall terrible, send me a review..! Just, -hides- no flames...Please...It will crush my self estem...But I will take a NICE difference in opinion. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantay VII, though I wish I owned Vincent Valentine...But I WILLLLLLL ON DAYYYY!!! **

**Listening to: Angels by Within Temptation**

* * *

**Chapter 1: History and prologue; The beginning…  
**

**Midgar**, a once sprawling metatroplis; the world's main center-though nobody knew.  
The **Shinra Elactric Power Company**- the very blood pulsing through Midgar's veins,  
**Mako**, the heart.  
The sourse of the world's immenite demise, if only they knew who would be delivering it...

**Cloud Strife**, A mercenary formerly of Shinra's eliete** SOLIDER **unit, could never had guessed what would await him on his journey- his lost past, and cruel immeadiate future...

Those who gathered around Cloud found themselves woven into a thread of life...and a soon undefianiant death.

**Tifa Lockhart**; Cloud's childhood friend from long ago- an expert in martial arts.

**Aerith Gainsborough**; a girl with the acients blood flowing through her veins; a woman whom Cloud and the others would not soon forget...

**Red XIII**; The soul remaining memeber of a clan whose race lived alongside the planet in peace; protecting it with a pride known only to all.

**Cait Sith**; a fourtune telling robot whose identity was known as** Reeve Tuesti**. A spy from Shinra who would later take the place as commissioner of the** World Regenesis Organization (WRO). **

**Cid Highwind;** A famously renowned piolet destined by fate to become the world's first astronaut.

And finally...**Vincent Valentine.** Originally a gun-slinging memeber of the Turks; the mad scientist Hojo transformed his body into the aberration it would and has become today. His long slumber in a coffin came to an end when he was awakened by Cloud- in order to join him on his quest.

The hopes and dreams of this band came together and joined in battle against **Sephiroth;** a man intent on the destruction of the entire planet...

Sephiroth was once a memeber of SOLIDER, a legendary warrior who also served as Cloud's only insperation. Created through Shinra's **Jenova Project,** Sephiroth's power surpassed that of any mere mortals.

At a long ago point in history, Sephiroth was once revered by all a hero. But on the fateful day he discovered the secrets of his birth; he set the town of Nibelheim ablaze with his wrath. Soon after, dissapearing without a trace, but as those who seen him vanish- he vowed to one day become ruler of the planet.

Several years later, Sephiroth returned and initated his plan to summon a star from the cosmos and use it to smash the Earth's surface; the destructive magic named Meteor...  
Aerith learned of the awaiting danger towards the planet and prepared to use Holy, a sacred power of the acients, to freeze Meteor. However, before she was able...she was felled by Sephiroth's blade.

Overcoming sorrow and despair, Cloud and the rest of his companions finally managed to defeat Sephiroth, but Meteor, already loomed close to the planets surface. The land screamed in agony as cities were slowly ripped apart. But in the midist of the chaos, Aerith's dying prayers were finally answered when Holy rose against the wicked magic.

However, it was far to late...

Nothing could stop the awesome strength of Meteor. At the moment all was wrapped in dispair, the lifestream appeared and fused with Holy. Engulfing Meteor along with the entire planet...

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now. CLIFFHANGER...sort of..eh...anyway, that's the history for those of you who didn't know. The next chapter SHOULD be posted within the next few days, so keep your eyes peeled! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! :)**


	2. True Chapter 1: Reality

**A/N: Hello again nice peoples!! It's nice to write..?...to you again!! I hope you all shall enjoy the TRUE first chapter. Man, I sort of struggled with this chapter. Difficult to write, that sort of thing. So forgive me if I am late on the deadline. But do enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, though I wish I did own Vincent.....-sniffle-But we cant always have what we want most, can we..?**

**Listening to: Give it up by Seether. Good song, nice gutiar riffs too. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reality**

Three long years after Meteor had left the tremendous scar on the planet, the once fertile lands began to wither away after**MAKO **had vanished. The calamity known as**Meteorfall **would never be forgotten by those who lived through that resentful day-- young, old, and forgotten...

But just as the world began to stabilize, an unexpected event developed in **Junan. **In the course of a single night, a large amount of people disappeared without a trace.  
News of this mass disappearance carried swiftly across the globe and spawned immeadiate speculation.

Around the same time, in the near-by city of **Edge,**eerie rumors began to pass through the streets; rumors of screams echoing from near-by Midgar...  
Night after night....

Being at the heart of Meteor's fall, Midgar had sustained the most damage and was no longer a place for man to dwell.  
However, records were discovered by the WRO that lead many to believe that humans may have been left behind in the city.  
Television crews, volunteer organizations, and members of the WRO sent in rescue teams.  
But not a single person returned...

**Kalm, **located to the east of Midgar, had also sustained damage during Meteorfall; but had miraciously managed to recover-- all in the efforts of its' people.  
Plans for large festivities were under way.

Vincent Valentine was summoned to the celebration by his old comrade, Reeve Tuesti; a friend who fought alongside Vincent in the long and gruesome struggle against Sephiroth.

As festive participants begin to fill the streets, and celebration envelops the town, a mysterious organization attacks without warning...

And this is where, my dear reader[s], our story begins...

* * *

Vincent watched over the festivities from a bleak apartment window, his eyes cautious and speculant.  
In the distance; the sun was barely setting across the horizon.  
The final rays streaking colors of yellow, red, violet, and orange into the night; A deepening blue, black, and purple taking wing behind.

* * *

To the eastern ridges of Kalm, a girl by the name of Alexandria Knight sat just as Vincent. Her midnight blue eyes focused on the celebration below. The moon from above glistened off of her brilliant brown hair, and the rims of her cloak billowed in the breeze.  
She hadn't wished to attend the celebration as others would have, she instead wished to mourn.  
For not but three years ago, on this same night; her parents-- home-- and family were obliterated.

Though, to every ones amazement--Alexandria survived...

Her parents and lifesourse were stolen from her, but she kept on living.  
A broken soul filled with a lonely heart-- made only to wander and never put to rest.,,

"A pain worse than death, loneliness is....Hmph, if only the angels would spare me..." she whispered while reloading her gun.

A small glimmer caught her eye, a crimson charm in the shape of a cross.  
She stared at the memory with a heavy heart...  
The legacy of her parents-- the sole thing keeping her attached to their remembrance.

They seemed all to clear, the memories did-- never ceasing as time passed.  
She ran the silver chain through her slender fingers-- the latch catching on the metal handle of her gun.

Of course, my dear reader[s], do not think she was always this way.  
Alexandria** was **once happy, a smiling child in the memories of others.  
Though she was like that once, that all changed in the course of time; like that of all hearts.

Some who once knew her say that she never leaves her home, living inwards toward that regret.  
Others say she comes out only at night, living as a vampire.

A loud, chilling scream shot through the night, freezing every ones thoughts.  
Vincent and Alexandria both leapt out of their windows, guns swinging and ready for action.

* * *

**A/n: Okay, that's it for now good people. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I found that Alexandria should have somewhat a dark personality, in order to fit the storyline; sorry if you don't like it. Thank you to all who read, and plan to review!! :)**

**To my awesome reviewer; my. only. one...: THANK YOU!! I value your opinion, and forgive me for not including the other characters. I was in a bit of a rush. Though I do not think that I will include them in this story, sorry. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you continue to read and review! :)**


End file.
